


Smoke

by Citis



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 00:57:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5765563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citis/pseuds/Citis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maxson and cigar smoke was a deadly combination.</p><p>(Extremely short short serving as a stepping stone for a ship I hope to write tons for.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoke

It was unexpected, when Maxson grabbed him by the front of his uniform and blew a cloud of sickly sweet cigar smoke into his face. Danse was incredibly embarrassed and confused by the action, his cheeks flushed red, his mind unsure of what to make of the situation.

Maxson let him go, biting the end of the cigar and taking a step back. “Report, soldier.”

Danse stuttered. This was going to be a long report…

**Author's Note:**

> Do not critique my work.
> 
> You can find this piece on my Tumblr, as well.


End file.
